


То, что я вижу - я вижу во сне

by Nikeleit



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, M/M, soulmate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: "То, что я вижу - я вижу во сне, но ты наяву приходи ко мне." Заулон ненавидит эту фразу и себя.Soulmate!AU; Закон Доппельгангера: «Пока ты видишь его во сне, пока он является твоей тенью — вы живы. Как только вы увидитесь — один из вас умрет».
Relationships: Zavulon/Anton Gorodetsky
Kudos: 6





	То, что я вижу - я вижу во сне

_То, что я вижу — я вижу во сне, но ты наяву приходи ко мне._

Формула стара, как сам мир, только вот больше не работает. Артур мечется по постели, как загнанный зверь, не спать — тошно, спать — больно, остается существовать на грани сна и реальности, а так долго даже Великий Иной не протянет. Инквизиторы дают ему год, личный лекарь — полгода, Гесер делал ставку на месяц, Завулон держится уже два с половиной. 

Антон приходит к нему во снах. Ненависть так же сочится из его уст, но поделать они ничего не могут: Закон тянет их друг к другу, будто обоих подцепили на крюки где-то под ребрами и теперь вынуждают плясать в угоду жанру. Городецкий каждый раз разный: то ласковый и прижимающийся, будто пес, соскучившийся по хозяину, то уставший или просто загруженный, то любопытный, спрашивающий обо всем на свете и одновременно ни о чем, то злой, за всю ночь так ни разу и не коснувшийся. После любого, даже самого хорошего такого сна Завулон просыпается разбитым.

_То, что я вижу — я вижу во сне, но ты наяву приходи ко мне._

Завулон ненавидит себя за эту фразу. За то, что не смог остановиться, в кои-то веки не смог удержать свои желания в узде, а теперь расплачивается такими снами. Он часто вспоминает, как все это начиналось.

Когда еще не было Закона, появившегося благодаря проклятью Алисы: убитая горем от потери Кости, ведьма не стала размениваться по мелочам: встретил родственную душу — готовься умереть сам или наблюдать смерть любимого человека, испытай всю боль Донниковой на себе. Сначала прокляла всех Иных, а потом развоплотилась. Плохо было то, что проклятье наложилось на действие Мела и, словно раковая опухоль, быстро оплело своими метастазами всю сеть Иных.

Когда он однажды встретился с Антоном возле некрополя Страстного Монастыря. Стоял душный майский вечер, в воздухе отчетливо пахло озоном перед грозой, а Артур стоял возле некрополя, по каплям впитывая Силу, лениво следя за потоками людей. Он даже не отслеживал вероятность встречи с Городецким, отпустив Шагрона и наслаждаясь одиночеством.

— Ночной Дозор...

— Помилуй боже, Антош, какой Ночной Дозор. Я здесь как лицо абсолютно неофициальное, реморализаций не провожу, никаких хитрых ловушек не ставлю, — глава Дневного Дозора поморщился, поправляя перекинутое через локоть пальто.

Антон ему все равно не поверил тогда и отправился с ним дальше, то ли следя, то ли так импровизированно гуляя. Артур, впрочем, и не возражал, рассказывал ему какие-то курьезные случаи из своей жизни, болтая так, будто встретился со старым знакомым. И было видно, как не хотелось уходить Городецкому, когда Завулон садился в машину спустя три часа такой ходьбы. Их уже тогда тянуло друг к другу, глупо было этого не видеть или не признавать, но все казалось слишком хрупким, слишком невесомым, оставалось ждать большего, а уж это Завулон умел прекрасно.

Или, когда они столкнулись на совместном задании. Аналитики Дневного не справлялись, и Артур, наступив на горло принципам и не особо торгуясь, попросил Бориса прислать подмогу. Он, в принципе, ожидал, что пришлют Городецкого с кем-то, но Антон переступил через порог его офиса один.

— Ох, Антошка, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть, — Артур поспешил к нему навстречу, чтобы провести в штаб к аналитикам.

— Сегодня я, так сказать, весь в твоей власти, Завулон, распоряжайся мной как хочешь. — Потом окажется, что Светлый был уже пьян — вообще-то в свой законный выходной, — когда Борис буквально выдернул его из дома. 

— Антош, нельзя так со мной, я уже старый, сердце может не выдержать, — шутливо отмахнулся Артур, занятый больше смерчем, который всосал в себя почти половину юго-запада Москвы и постепенно двигался к центру города. — Смотри, вот пожалуюсь на тебя Борису!

— И что он мне сделает?..

Вопрос остался без ответа, Антон проследовал к аналитикам, и спустя несколько часов смерч удалось унять, виновных наказать, а неопытного мага, устроившего всю эту катавасию, отправить к Инквизиторам, нехай разбираются. 

Или когда в тот же вечер все еще опьяненный, но уже не алкоголем, а осознанием победы Городецкий для него, как для маленького, чуть ли не по слогам повторил эту фразу. И все-таки хорошо, что кроме них в офисе тогда уже никого не осталось, потому что негоже видеть посторонним, как глава московского Дневного Дозора, упав на колени, целовал антоновы руки, а после, потянув на себя, оставлял метки на шее, задушено шепча рядом с ухом: «Мой!». Антон целовал в ответ, срывая к чертям рубашку, царапая по спине, стонал и кричал в голос, пока Артур жадно вбивался в его тело. Кажется, тогда они чуть не сломали диван. Завулон смеялся, как подросток, когда пальцы Светлого проходились по ребрам, отталкивал их — и снова целовал. Они походили на сумасшедших, но, кажется, весь этот сумасшедший день и вечер были предвестниками скорого конца, и они брали от этого момента сколько могли. 

_То, что я вижу — я вижу во сне, но ты наяву приходи ко мне._

Завулон клянет себя за то, что эта фраза сработала, за то, что произнес ее после того, как это отвратительное проклятье Алисы начало действовать. Он ведь знал, знал, что за этим может последовать, и все равно произнес. Чего он ждал? Надеялся, что закон подлости, как обычно, сработает в его сторону? Так он и сработал. Артур часто плачет во сне, потому что утром глаза опухшие, и не рискует входить в Сумрак, кроме совсем уж безвыходных ситуаций. Он живет с этим: в конце концов, не первая потеря, только вот она подкосила его до основания.

Завулон ненавидит себя за то, что успели так ничтожно мало, за то, что Антон до сих пор приходит к нему во снах, мерещится ему в случайных прохожих и каждой тени, за то, что Борис смотрит с жалостью и пониманием.

_За то, что Антон мертв._


End file.
